1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to game target apparatus, and more particularly to a golf chip shot practice ring which is configured to provide a highly visible, portable, and simple target-type receptacle into which golf balls ma be repetitively chipped or pitched to quantitatively measure and thereby maximize the accuracy of a golfer's chip shots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of golfing continues to be an extremely popular activity both at the professional and amateur levels. Almost every participant in the sport seeks both methods, in the form of advice, as well as physical learning devices to improve the efficiency of his or her particular game. One important aspect of the sport to achieve that result is the perfection of short range or "chip" shots which are intended to place the ball as close as possible, or ideally into, a given hole. In the past, golfers simply hit random shots in open areas, both indoors and outdoors, used practice holes dug in outdoor home yard areas which define a miniature course, practiced at commercial driving ranges or miniature golf courses, or chipped balls into improvised holes or targets such as laundry baskets or open-ended cans.
Various game targets have been utilized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,583 to Oppenheimer discloses a golf swing training device including structure attachable to the golfer's body to develop proper club swinging movements to perfect accurate driving of the balls in both distance and direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,203 to Gretzky discloses another target apparatus for games such as golf comprising a series of broad tape sections made of reflective material upon which target images may be projected. Each of the target sections is further longitudinally split into a plurality of narrow sections to provide a penetrable target screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,505 to Kendziorski illustrates a portable target for driven golf balls comprising a segmented flagstaff and flag which is easily collapsed for transport and subsequent reassembly into its operable configuration in any desired location using its ground spike element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,832 to Swenson provides a game target apparatus having means for sensing the impact of a game projectile against the target to effect automatic scoring and thus a more efficient and timely indication of performance and enhancement of skill in the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved chip shot practice ring which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.